


The Birds And The Bees

by Drarrymadhatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Seven Shades of Drarry, Gift Exchange, M/M, Sex Talk, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrymadhatter/pseuds/Drarrymadhatter
Summary: After walking in on 18-year-old Teddy and 17-year-old James being intimate, Harry and Draco decide to tackle the situation head-on. Their solution? A sex talk over breakfast. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114
Collections: Seven Shades of Drarry | Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	The Birds And The Bees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> For Eva. You're an amazing writer and friend and am so glad to have you as part of this collab. I hope you like it xxx

For EvAEleanor

The sombre atmosphere in the kitchen was palpable as Harry sat next to Draco at the breakfast table. Waiting. There was nothing worse than knowing something was about to happen and being forced to await that fate, like the condemned man about to face the noose. Even the twinkling of the Christmas lights wasn't enough to lighten the mood. He needed to do something, anything — all this sitting around was driving him mental. He surveyed the breakfast laid out on the table, taking in the platters heaped with pancakes, bacon and eggs, toast, and bagels. Syrups, jams, tea, coffee, and orange juice, all sat proudly on the table in their respective pots. 

He narrowed his eyes at the pitcher, realising that the boys might not want orange juice when they woke. Pumpkin juice was the Hogwarts staple, after all. He pushed himself up out of his chair and began rummaging in the cupboards for a pitcher, wondering if he had the time to make the juice fresh when a quiet snarl stopped him suddenly in his tracks.

“I swear to Salazar if you don’t sit down and stay the fuck still I’m going to hex you into next week.”

“I’m getting them some juice—”

“Harry,” groaned Draco, suddenly sounding so exhausted that Harry found himself abandoning the pumpkin juice and turning to face his husband. “This is intolerable enough as it is without you acting like Molly Weasley on some kind of muggle stimulant.”

Automatically, Harry retook his seat and reached out for Draco’s hand, rubbing his thumb gently over the pulse point at Draco’s wrist. 

“I just want this to go well. I figured since they made it to this age and it never came up that we'd gotten away with it. I’ve never had to do this before, you know.”

“Well, obviously,” agreed Draco with slight exasperation, “but getting yourself so worked up you spontaneously combust is hardly going to make this a resounding success, now is it?”

“Yeah, alright. I’ll sit and behave.” Harry couldn’t help the fond smile that crept across his face at his husband’s familiar snark. 

Sudden footfall on the stairs alerted them that the teenagers had finally emerged from their rooms, slicing through the tentative calm and ratcheting the tension back up to unbearable. Seconds later, James and Teddy stepped warily into the kitchen. Harry steeled himself and gently beckoned them towards the table. 

“Come and sit down. It’s best to just get this over with, don’t you think?” He was aiming for calm and hoped the look on his face was more encouraging than it was weird. 

“First, I would like to know how long you both have been sexually active,” began Draco gravely, “and if you know how to be safe.” Harry held back his despairing sigh with difficulty — it seemed that his husband was determined to jump right into the breach rather than ease them all into it. He took in Teddy’s red face and James’ wide eyes and wondered if they had been wrong to wait until the morning to talk to them.

The boys, realising that Draco was serious, began to mumble about how last night had been their first foray into sex.

“It’s important you both know you’re not in trouble. You're both of legal age and should be able to explore that side of your relationship, but we do need to set down some rules and discuss the situation properly.” 

“Absolutely.” agreed Draco. “Now, I have a book which should explain what you both need to know. I propose we all go over it together right now, that way we can answer any questions you both may have.”

Harry watched as the boys looked more and more horrified as Draco went on, and fought to keep a straight face as he attempted to reassure them.

“I doubt we have to go through the book right now,” he began gently. “Perhaps we can cover some basics just now, and then you boys can take the book upstairs to read? Then, if you have any questions, you can ask away.”

“Absolutely,” affirmed Draco firmly. “I think it’s essential we talk about protection—”

“Surely proper preparation is more important—”

“More than being safe?” challenged Draco, his eyebrows high on his forehead.

“It’s not like they’ll end up pregnant, is it?”

“Infections, Harry!” demanded Draco, gesturing emphatically. “Protection is important!”

“Well, they won’t need protection if they can’t prep properly.” Countered Harry, stubbornly folding his arms across his chest.

“Wait a minute,” Draco scrunched his eyebrows, mentally running through the options, “there’s no point in talking about prep if you haven’t established consent.”

“True, consent is important. Also, communication—”

“Absolutely. It’s key, after all.”

“What about muggle methods? It might be an idea to cover all bases.”

“You have a point there.” nodded Draco seriously. “What about experimentation?”

“And sexual orientation.” smiled Harry, warming to their theme. “They should know the options.”

“Agreed.” 

Harry smiled at the palpable relief in Draco’s voice at having a clear plan. It was amazing how order always seemed to calm him. Shaking his head in amusement, he turned back to the boys. “So, I guess communication should be—”

Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock — a sentiment apparently shared by his husband. The boys were gone. Their chairs were empty. Their plates were gone, along with a large portion of the pancakes, the syrup, and the orange juice. The book was also suspiciously missing. 

He turned to Draco, who was opening and closing his mouth soundlessly at the sight, and suddenly he was laughing. Loud, belly aching, rumbling laughter. Infectious, so much so that in mere seconds Draco had joined him, their laughs echoing off the kitchen tiles. After a few moments, or possibly hours, they managed to rein themselves in, grinning maniacally at each other and wiping tears from their flushed cheeks. 

“Where do you think we lost them?” wondered Harry aloud as he began buttering a slice of toast.

“I’ve no idea,” smirked Draco, reaching for the coffee pot. “Although I imagine it was somewhere around preparation.”

“Ah well, it’s all in the book anyway. And they can always talk to us if there’s something they need to know.” 

“Very true.” agreed Draco, his eyes glinting with mirth as he sipped his coffee. 

Suddenly, Harry pointed his wand at the wireless and the kitchen was filled with soft crooning before turning back to his husband with a large grin. “Just in case they decide to take a practical approach to learning safe sex.” 

As they both chuckled into their breakfasts, large flakes of snow began to fall outside.


End file.
